The Return of Chat Blanc
by themiraculousladyblog
Summary: Hawk Moth is defeated! Or... Was? Marinette and Adrien thought when they fought Gabriel all the Miraculous troubles were over. So who is sending out new akuma? The young adults are shocked to find out there is a new Hawk Moth in town. How will they handle this along with their already stressful lives, deteriorating relationship, and news that will change their lives forever?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"Chat! Chat, look at me." Ladybug came closer to her husband. "You can fight this. You _have _to fight this. We-we can figure it out," she said, voice breaking at the end, hands fluttering out toward him helplessly.

Chat Blanc blinked at her blankly as she put a hand on either side of his face. "Fight it. I know you can win," she whispered earnestly.

Then suddenly tears filled his eyes as they began to regain their normal chartreuse color. "My lady..."

Marinette smiled in subdued relief. "Where's the akuma? I need to know."

Chat Blanc suddenly shook his head and closed his eyes, seemingly fighting with himself internally. "I-I can't stop it. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, it's okay. Just breathe. You don't have to be sorry for anything. I've got you." She drew her hand away slowly before he grabbed it. "Chat?" She asked, perplexed.

He opened his eyes and she could see that they were the cold cyan of the akuma again. "The Chat you know is gone. There is only Chat Blanc."

"No!" Ladybug tried to pull away, but his grip tightened. He stretched his clawed fingers to snatch her earrings, but she dodged and kicked him, breaking his grasp. Her akumatized husband glowered at her, eyes narrowed to slits, canines bared in a snarl, before calling on a cataclysm. She backed away slowly, trying as hard as she could not to place a protective hand on her stomach or else give him an easy target. Her eyes were locked on his.

_This wasn't how any of this was supposed to go... _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

"No. For the hundredth time, I said burgundy. Crimson will be tacky and clash. Yes - Oh, hang on, I'm getting another call."

The designer pressed the hold button before answering the phone again. "Hello, Miraculous Designs, Marinette speaking- Oh, hi Mrs. Lavaine, how can I help-"

"I thought we decided that you'd send the evening gown instead of the cotton jumper. This is the gala showcase, after all. Correct this at once," the woman's words seemed to be filled with venom as she reprimanded Marinette.

"But the gown is nowhere near finished, madam!"

"Well, then I guess you have work to do."

The line went dead before Marinette could get out a word of protest. Instead she let out a strangled yell of frustration. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and it opened, revealing her assistant Alena.

"Mrs. Agreste? I have the designs you were looking for. Also, Mr. Agreste is here to-" Alena was cut off by the phone ringing. Marinette signaled for her to hand over the papers as she instinctively answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh, yes. I sent them to you a couple days ago. You don't have them? I'll have someone check it out, thank you," Marinette hung up before turning back to the girl. "What were you saying, Alena?" The designer moved to type something into her computer.

"Mr. Agreste is here to-"

"To bring his wife some much needed sustenance in the form of coffee and baked goods." Adrien entered the room holding a cup and a pink striped pastry bag with a familiar logo. Marinette smiled absentmindedly at her husband before looking at Alena.

"Could you have someone check the files downstairs? Markus says he doesn't have the designs I sent him. I want to make sure they're not there before I freak out."

"Of course." Alena nodded and left the room.

Adrien set the coffee and bag next to Marinette on her desk. "I brought your favorite. Cafe au lait and chocolate filled croissants." When he got no reaction from his wife, he continued, "From your parents'. They said they're looking forward to our family dinner Sunday." "

Marinette looked in the bag before wrinkling her nose, thoughts of deadlines hanging over her head flirting through her mind and the usually appealing aroma setting her stomach on edge. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?" her husband asked, more than happy to consume the goodies on her behalf.

"Yeah. Thanks for the coffee though." She got up and walked over to a cabinet, placing a chaste peck on her husband's cheek as she passed him.

Adrien shrugged and picked up a croissant, taking a bite. "So, are you ready for the mega movie marathon?"

"Actually, I have this super big project due. Mrs. Lavaine changed her mind and I have to work on this gown," she said gesturing to the half-garbed mannequin centered in her office and grabbing some pins out of a drawer.

"Which you'll do today and then tomorrow you'll be free, right?" Silence met his question and he frowned, watching as her pull a new fabric from a bin. "I thought you said I'd get you all to myself this weekend. No designing or work. Why can't you just tell her you're busy?"

"Because it's my job," she replied reflexively.

"Exactly. It's your job. Not your whole life."

"It's important to me!" she cried, tacking up lace panel with a little more force than necessary.

"And I'm not?"

Marinette huffed and turned to face Adrien. "You know that's not what I meant."

Adrien ran a hand roughly through his kempt blonde hair, making it almost as untidy as his counterpart identity. "I'm not sure it matters because it's how I'm starting to feel."

The two stood in silence for a moment.

"Listen, Adrien, I-" Marinette said as she moved toward her husband but was cut off by the door opening.

Alena sorted through a stack of papers in her arms. "I found one of the designs, but the others seem to be missing and… Am I interrupting something?" She looked between the designer and her husband.

"No, you're not. I should really get going," Adrien sighed, giving her a look of resigned longing. "And don't worry about the marathon, we'll reschedule like we always do."

Marinette watched as he walked by her, not bothering to give a goodbye kiss as he left. "Enjoy the coffee," he said instead as the door shut behind him.

"Mrs. Agreste, should you-"

The missus in question just stood, clenching and unclenching her hands until she finally turned to her assistant.

"I can't worry about him right now," she said in a low but firm voice. "We need to find those designs so I can keep working on Mrs. Lavaine's order."

Alena frowned but said nothing.

* * *

"It's not working out. We're not working out." Adrien paced back and forth in his and Marinette's home, running his hand through his freshly trimmed hair that his wife hadn't even noticed.

"You're overreacting." A voice came from the counter. "You've only been married two years. The newlywed phase is over, so you were bound to hit a bump in the road at some point."

"A bump in the road? Did you hear what she said? She doesn't think I'm as important as her job!" Adrien threw his hands up in the air to emphasize his frustration.

"You know those weren't her exact words. Besides, she said she didn't mean that."

"That may be what she said, but she's acting like a totally different person! She won't eat, she won't take a break, she's acting moodier than ever..." The blonde shoved his fisted hands in his pockets and stared at the floor. "She won't even let me touch her half the time!"

"You know what, I'll just wait until after you're done with your little freak out session." Plagg lounged in the air and stuck another piece of Camembert in his mouth.

"I don't know what to do," Adrien continued, his voice shifted to a low, wistful tone. "I try to talk to her; she shuts me out. I thought we were a team. Ladybug and Chat Noir! We're invincible." The last word was a whisper. Then he shook himself and began pacing, his voice rising, letting the frustration take reign over his emotions again. "Except when it comes to being married apparently. Not only that but- Are you even listening?!"

Plagg yawned, swallowed the cheese he was eating, and flew so that he was eye-level with Adrien. "Listen, kid, I know it seems hard right now-"

"Plagg! She refused the movie marathon! The movie marathon! We were going to binge Naruto. She LOVES Naruto."

"Are you gonna let me talk or are you still freaking out?" The kwami asked irritably, leaning back so that he looked like he was lounging in thin air.

"Oh, sorry." The blonde sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"As I was saying. It seems hard right now but it's going to be okay. You guys are both just stressed. Marinette's been feeling sick and being Ladybug on top of her designing job isn't helping. Just like you are Chat Noir and helping your father get back into-"

"My father!" Interrupted Adrien, bringing his palm swiftly to his forehead. "That's what I forgot today. I was supposed to take him out for dinner!"

"Are you sure that's a wise move?" Plagg questioned. "Marinette will come home tonight and want to talk about what happened today."

"It won't take long, trust me. Alya and Nino have patrol tonight so I don't have to worry about that. I'll be back in plenty of time to talk to Marinette." Adrien grabbed a pen and notepad. He wrote, _"Taking father out for dinner. Back by 7:30."_

"Besides, I doubt she'll be getting home herself anytime soon," he said aloud. _She might not even notice I'm gone... _

Plagg sighed and watched as his chosen rushed to get dressed for dinner. He could only hope Tikki was having better luck with Marinette.


End file.
